Till death do us apart, darling
by Lozanka
Summary: Klaus lost his heart when the mother of his child died, Caroline will lose everything if she doesn't pay her debts. That forced each of them to make desperate actions so that Krystal could grow up with a mother and Caroline could take a hold of her life. Two words. Arranged marriage.


Klaus looked at the little girl playing on the floor and couldn't help but smile sadly at how adorable she was right now. Her messy curls were held in two pigtails and they bounced every time she walked making her head look like clown's hat.

If there was something in the world that could scare Klaus it would be the thought that he's gonna fail as a father. In fact he thought that he'll never have children and he didn't even dare to dream about one.

That was until he met Thalia. She changed his opinion, she changed all he was. With her everything was different, unpredictable and it happened just like that. The thing they had, he didn't have with anyone else. But in this world nothing lasts forever. One moment they were happy family with a newborn and in the next he was left just to go to Thalia's funeral.

"It's so fluffy!" Krystal exclaimed and shook the pink colored bunny named Dodo. She got Dodo when she was two and although she had dozen of different toys, it was the only one she couldn't live without.

"Yes, it is!" Klaus retorted, trying his voice to sound a bit more high pitched cause Krystal thought it was funny. Being a father was something that he didn't know he could handle and being a single father made the things even worst. He had to raise a child and grieve for the love of his life at the same time. Truth to be told he wasn't exactly father of the year in the beginning.

"We should get him another bunny to play with, daddy." Krystal said with her adorable childish voice which made his heart melt like an ice cream. She always managed to amaze him with her knowingly eyes and the expression she was making when she talked about something was priceless.

"Should we?" Klaus laughed at his daughter and returned his eyes on the laptop he held. Those cute moments with her took place between his work and her kindergarten. And if some people thought that his social life was spinning only around Krystal, they would be terribly wrong. Every free moment he had, he spend with his friends, he travelled to see different things and most importantly got himself drunk on some wild party.

"Yes, we should!" Krystal replied. Surprisingly for him, everyone thought he was a good father, although he was reckless and spontaneous sometime. He was trying to delimit his daughter and his social life , especially the other women in his life. Yes, they all was fascinated with her and treat her good but he didn't want Krystal to attach to them because they wont be with him for very long time.

In the first two years of her life, for Krystal took care random babysitters and his friends. He couldn't bring himself to watch her for more than two minutes before he got depressed again. And when he was depressed it wasn't very good for the people around him. He would find something to fight about in every moment, he was mean to everybody and he didn't take advice from anyone. The things went too far when he began to take drugs. That far that he got into hospital after too much "celebration."

In those hard days it was Marcel who brought him back to reality again. No matter how cliché it sounded, they were friends all their life and he was the only person who stayed around him that much time. Sure they had ups and downs, they even didn't see each other for a year once but fate somehow managed to got them together.

"Lets get you dress, beauty." Krystal's new babysitter Lola walked into the living room and reach out her hand for Krystal to hold. She was with them for six months now but for sure she was the best one he hired, probably because she was the oldest from the girls who worked for him and had much experience with kids. Luckily for both of them Krystal seemed to like her.

The little girl took her hand never dropping her fluffy toy and spoke softly, making something twitched inside of Klaus. "I wanna wear the blue dress that Caroline gave me." The so important dress that his little girl wore for days was a gift for her fourth birthday from her new best friend Caroline. It really troubled him that they got that close for so short time , usually Krystal wasn't opened to people.

The reason that he disliked her for the past two weeks wasn't the fact that she was arrogant or that she was too sassy for him. It was the proposition she made him on one sunday night in the middle of a event they both attended. It was marriage proposal and no it was not romantic one or coming of the love she had for him, it was simple deal. Payed debts for mother for Krystal. Klaus didn't realize how she even dared to ask him such a thing and she even said that it was the last thing she ever thought of doing.

"Bye, daddy." Krystal hugged him with her tiny arms, then she and Lola went to kindergarten.

Klaus thought it was a joke at first, caused by the huge measure of alcohol she drank but sadly it wasn't. She was dead serious. He considered that before, to marry someone so that Krystal could have happy childhood and grow up with female figure in her life but he never actually thought to do it. Not to some young girl he just met which was Caroline.

It wasn't a problem to Krystal before that her mother was dead , simply because she was too little and didn't understand life. But now she was asking constantly questions about why her friends had two parents and she don't , questions Klaus didn't know how to answer.

He knew that fake mother wasn't the solution. He knew that a marriage like that was crazy.

He chose to do it anyway.

- bd -

"You finally came." Klaus sneered and put his hands in his pockets. He was waiting in front of Caroline's flat for the past thirty minutes, sitting on the cold street curbstone. He came without warning because he didn't know what exactly to tell her on the phone in this situation.

"Klaus. What are you doing here?" Caroline asked surprised and went closer to him.

"I'm dying from boredom and I'm on a my way to get a cold." He sneered not bothering to get up and look her in the eyes while their spoke. "I don't know if I'm going crazy for real but I decided to accept your silly offer." Klaus said what he wanted to say directly because he didn't want to waste his time with empty words. If they were going to get wed , lets do it fast.

"For real?" Caroline's eyes widened in shock, she didn't really expected him to say yes. She tapped her feet on the ground and smiled not knowing why. "You're not joking, right?"

He shook his head , laughing. "I wish I was but I'm not." He stood up now, stepping closer to her and picked her chin. "We're going to get married, I will pay your loans but you'll learn to act like a lady and most importantly like a mother." Caroline was about to say something but he cut her off. "I will take the big decisions for Krystal, you're simply put her to bed and stuff like that."

"Anything else?" Caroline pushed his hand away and titled her head. "I know I don't know how to be a mom but I'll do my best."

"Sure you will, I'm paying you for that. And don't create illusions that you're going to get right to touch other money than I gave you, my lawyer will set the clauses in the contract."

"I get it." She looked at him with doubtful eyes and took a strand of hair behind her ear. "What are we going to tell the others ? Our friends, family."

Klaus stood quiet for a moment, looking at the ground to make up some kind of a reliable lie. He lift his eyes to look at her. "We fell in love instantly, keeping it a secret till now because everything happened so quickly, the decision for marriage was spontaneous."

Caroline nodded sarcastically. " We fell in love and have a secret relationship. And where do Genevieve is in this love story?"

"I'll handle her." He snapped. "Do you agree or not?" He asked and reached out his hands for her to shake it because that was a deal after all.

And Caroline did shook it.

* * *

**Author's note. This is the preview to my new fanfiction called ' Till death do us apart,darling ' I'm sorry if I made some mistakes, it wasn't on purpose. The rating may change anytime but I will put warnings at the beginning of the new chapters.**

**If you liked it I will be glad to hear what you think and be happy to read your reviews.**


End file.
